from boring half deomon mutant hybrid to hero this is my tale
by Arora Woodmnyx
Summary: My name is Arieana Gray i'm also known as the Hero Silverfang this is my tale of how i found friendship and love through the loss of my parents i am a half demon mutant hybrid. Here is my story DISCLAIMER i disown any charters or idea's that have anything to do with INUYAHSA, YOUNG JUSTICE, X-MEN, or any other recognizable charters Arieana/Silverfang however is my own charter
1. Prologue

Prologue

Sighing as I looked out the back dingy car window of a van, I was so sure that Batman and the team would notice Robin's (Dick's), absence as well as mine because we didn't return from patrol. By the way his real name Dick's real name I mean is Richard Grayson Wayne, anyways my best friend Dick and I are better known as the tag team duo Robin and SilverFang. But that's a story for another time causes right now were in a whole heap of trouble. I snapped out of my daze when I noticed that the van had begun to slow and finally come to a stop. I frowned and looked at our captor and asked wearily

"Where are you taking us? I am sure Batman won't be pleased that we haven't returned." He turned to me eyebrows raised

"Were taking you little bat brats to see our bosses, so be good and get out of the dam Van." He chuckled as he shoved me towards the back doors which have been opened, by the way did I mention we were tied up at least our arms are we can still walk. But any ways I snarled at him rolling my eyes beneath my domino mask and snapped, "I can walk thanks I don't need your help!"

He scowled saying

"I am just encouraging you to walk a little faster or do I need to find something else to encourage you?"

I snorted

"I don't need any encouragement from you bastered!"

He chuckled

"Oh really then do I need to give you a legit excuse and in my opinion very necessary excuse to make you move faster?" I narrowed my eyes and said slowly

"What do you mean by that" I growl and stood stiff as a board. He grinned

"Well generally that means that we use something, or in your case someone close to you for example…" he reached back in the van and pulled out a limp figure clad in a red, black, and gold costume, he was breathing raggedly and unevenly. My eyes went wide and my mouth went dry, as I smelt the metallic scent of fresh blood. I dropped my head my shoulders sagged and my ears drooped

"I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt him please." I wined, and followed him inside a large gray building my only thought was

_(I must get us out of here, please do not give up on me yet Robin, Bat's must have the team out looking for us, but I swear I will get us out of this somehow….)_


	2. Chapter 1 Dead parents to Cousins

Chapter 1

Life falls apart

To say I was happy was an understatement; I am sitting here in the professor's backseat of his Honda I sighed sadly and continued looking out the window blankly, because I was leaving my home, my family, and I was not happy. You see about four years ago my dad and mom left to go to Afghanistan; to help try and wrap up the war, well that was my dad's job my mom's there to try and help all the wounded soldier's, and four years ago we got a call saying that the medical tent and base they were in had been blown up by an RPG, no one had survived, they found their bodies, my father laying over my mother trying to protect her from the blast. Doctors did their best to clean them up enough to be brought back home, but they also determined that the cause of death was not the blast itself, but the metal shrapnel, that happened when it exploded, and as a result it was blasted into their hearts.

I sigh as I bring my head back to the present, when I start to think that never again will I be held by them, never again will I play tackle football, or go through intense physic and physical training by either of them. I chocked and let loose a quiet sob allowing tears to make their trails down my face unhindered.

We had been on the road nearly an hour, when I finally asked

"Professor, where are we exactly going?" he looked back at me in the rear view mirror and said

"We are going to Central City, so you can live with you uncle Barry, and your cousin Wally, until we get the custody situation under hand." I nodded then asked quietly

"Why can't you just take me in professor, your already my legal godfather, why not you?" he chuckled

"That indeed I am, but it's a little more complex than that, and would you rather go live with Sabertooth?"

"No!" shaking my head vigorously and said hurriedly "no, living with Uncle Barry is fine." He smiled back at me and the rest of the drive was made in silence.

Central City is a small City, whose resident hero's just happen to be The Flash, and his partner/sidekick Kid Flash. I sighed as I listed all the Facts I knew about Central City, and its resident's, and for a 13 year old girl that's pretty impressive considering that I am not your oh so average girl, you see my parents (god rest their souls) weren't human per say, they were what we liked to call mutant, were known at least to some specific people as the X-men Wolverine, was my father my mother however wasn't a mutant at all but a half demon part human priestess and part ice Inu demon. I sighed again as we pulled up to a moderate two story house it was canary yellow with white trim, I let out a puff of air, and grabbed my backpack and walked up to the porch behind the professor I gazed absent mindedly around, that is until the door opened and in the door way stood a boy, he was maybe 13 or 14 at the most, had black hair that stood all over, he was wearing a gray zip up jacket, un zipped part way showing his light green T-shirt. I looked him up and down and said

"You must be one of Wally's friends, I am Arieana Gray it's a pleasure to meet you." I stuck my hand out and smiled.

We were in the living room as myself Roy and Wally, when the doorbell rang and Wally asked if I could get it I rolled my eyes and placed my sunglasses on the bridge of my nose, but when I opened the door there were two people on the porch one was an old man in a wheel chair, and the other was a girl that looked around my age, the most interesting facts about her was her startling blue/gray eyes, and the twin furry red/orange silver tipped ears that sat perched upon her head nestled in her red streaked silver tinged black hair, and also she has 9 floor length red/orange silver tipped tails. I smiled back and took her hand and kissed it and said smoothly

"The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Arieana, why don't you both come in."

I raised an eye brow at the gesture and said

"Thank you I think we will, Professor after you." I smiled at the boy as we walked past and I made sure to put a little sway in my hips as I passed him. I stepped into the living room and said just loud enough it could be heard in every room

"Aunt Iris, Uncle Barry, Wally I am here!" there were two blurs of red and blue as I was crushed into a hug by the boys I chuckled and hugged them back laughing

"I see you guys are just excitable as ever, it's good to see you both." They grinned and Barry said

"Well it's not often that we see you Arie, it's always good to see you, even though it's not under grate circumstances." Wally nodded and kept hugging me even after Uncle Barry had let go and I looked up at Wally's face and said humorously

"Say Wally, is it me or did you get taller?" he laughed and crushed me to his chest, not that I minded at all. I sighed happily and nuzzled my face into Wally's collarbone, and at that moment I felt everything was ok, that I was safe. The moment was shattered when someone coughed loudly, that's when I realized that the boy who had answered the door and another tall redhead were standing not too far from us. Wally rolled his eyes at his friends, and released me from the hug and said

"Aunt Iris isn't here she's at work." I nodded then eyed his friends and I said playfully winking at the raven haired boy and said

"Now Wally, it's awful rude not to introduce your guests." Wally rolled his eyes and gestured to the raven haired boy first, who I noticed was shorter than the two redheads, but not by much maybe a little taller than I am and Wally broke my train of thought by saying

"This is my best friend Dick Grayson Wayne, or better known as Richard Grayson Wayne, and Dick this is my cousin Arieana Gray." I smiled and held out my hand and said well

"Well Mr. Richard, It is a pleasure to meet you and to finally know this handsome man's name." he smirked and kissed my hand and said again smoothly

"Not at all madam, and please refer to me by Dick, and if I may add you are the most beautiful women I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." I smiled and said

"Why thank you Dick, and there is no need to kiss my had every time I stick it out, though the gesture is not underappreciated, and please call me Arie or Arieana whatever is comfortable for you." He smiled and said

"Very well Arie it shall be." I smiled and turned toward to the older redhead, he looked around 18, and he was taller than both Wally and Dick. I smiled and held out my hand and said

"Heay, I bet ya already know my name since I have been saying since I got here, and I don't expect you to kiss my hand a hand shake is cool." He smirked and said

"Roy Harper." I smiled then said

"Say weren't you adopted by Oliver Queen?" He raised an eye brow and said

"How'd you figure that out?" I smirked and said

"One of my Pa's buddies works at Queen Industries in Star City." He nodded and said

"Yah I guess I was." I nodded and turned to Wally and asked

"Say Wally is my room still the same one I used to stay in when I stayed here?" he nodded and I said "Good." I kissed his cheek and grabbed my luggage and took it up stairs to my room.

Meanwhile back down stairs Dick approached Wally and said

"Dude, your cousin is hot you should totally hook us up!" Wally gaped at Dick who was smirking and said incuriously

"Wao dude, do you know how awkward that would be; she's like a little sister to me!" unannounced to the two arguing boys I was leaning against the doorway to the stair case, with an amused look on my face as I watched. Roy started snickering and then he right out laughed until he fell to the floor laughing so hard. I snorted and rolled my eyes and cleared my throat and said

"Ya know these cute fuzzy things I call ears aren't just for decoration, there like my own personal mini radar dishes." Wally and Dick's heads both snapped up and they now saw the reason for Roy's amusement. I chuckled as I pushed away from the wall and drew level with both of them and turned to Wally and asked with a raised eyebrow

"So you think it would be awkward if Dick were to ask me out hm?" Wally rubbed the back of his neck while his blush stained face looked anywhere but at me

"Well, I-I…." I smirked and kissed his cheek and said gently

"It's ok Wally, but I am old enough to take care of myself, and I find your friend Dick a charming person, so at least be happy that it's him and not some sleez bag." He sighed as his blush disappeared and said wearily

"I guess that if you put it that way." He then turned to Dick and narrowed his eyes dangerously "But I swear Dick if you hurt her in any way, shape, or form I will hurt you." I rolled my eyes at Wally's (older brother) Antics and turned to Dick and said

"If this is your way of asking me out, then I accept your date, but next time just come and ask me personally don't go through Wally." He smirked and nodded

"Whatever you want Arie." I smirked and got closer to him and said

"Well then why don't you take off those sunglasses and show big bad Arie what your eyes look like hm." He chuckled and removed the glasses and I looked into his startling blue eyes, that had a mischievous, laughing, intelligent gleam to them I smiled and said "Ahh that's better and might I add what a beautiful color they are." He smirked and said snaking a well-muscled small arm over my shoulders. Wally's mouth stood agape when he thought I would brush his arm off but I didn't I turned and said

"Wally I would shut your mouth before you swallow a fly." Dick grinned at this, and asked

"So what brings a pretty little thing like you here hm?" before I could answer the Professor stepped in and said softly

"She has been brought here because she has no suitable family to go home to." Dick's eyes narrow at the Professor, and asked what do you mean by that?"

The professor sighed and said softly

"Arieana's parents, there dead, they died on her 9th birthday, they died of an explosion from an RPG in Afghanistan, there has been a three year case going on scence she was 9 until now that she is 13, they were still disputing it when Barry here stepped and said that he would kindly take her in, I would have loved for her to stay at the institute, but they wouldn't allow it so that's why she is here." As soon as my parents were mechioned I had run up stairs and to my room with my head bowed, trying not to show the tears flowing down my face. The professor sighed and said looking the way I had ran "As you can see her parents are still touchy subject for her, and her mind and body are still in shock, because she is a telepath, but can also catch glimpses of the future, and unforchantly she watched her parents die." They all stared at the professor in horror and shock, Dick nodded sadly and understood the pain and misery I must be going through. All was silent for a good minute nobody talked nobody spoke the only thing they heard were my muffled sobs coming from my room. Wally had finally had enough he growled frustrated and bolted up stairs to my room and opened the door and walked in, what he saw would haunt his dreams for some time. I was kneeling on the floor beside the bead and had my face and hands buried in the sheets and I was shuddering as the sobs racked my body, the vision like a bad dream or nightmare flashed before my eyes again and again, I didn't even register that someone was in my room until their scent hit me I choked out

"Wally?" he said

"Arie?" I bolted up right and launched myself at him and cried even harder sobbing why over and over again Wall hated seeing me like this and wrapped his arms around me bringing me closer, if I didn't already have my face and hands buried in his shirt. I cried until I fell asleep against him he sighed again and carried me down stairs and back into the living room where everyone, now seated, who wasn't already sitting down, and sat down on the couch and glared at his friends daring them to say anything. The professor sighed and looked at me fondly and said to the room at large

"Well I must get back to the school, but I trust that Wally and Barry will take good care of her won't you, and I will come as often as I can to continue her physic training, and may I suggest that you don't let her slack or her physical training either though I doubt she would."

I let loose a soft whimper and buried myself further into Wally he sigh and looked up at the professor and asked quietly as to not awaken me

"What exactly do you mean by physical training professor?" he looked at Wally and Said calmly

"Martial arts, her father was teaching her martial arts before he left, and she still has quite some way to go so any way you can help her would be very helpful and beneficial for her." Uncle Barry nodded and said

"Alright Professor, we'll take good care of her I will explain to Iris what's going on, and I will talk to a good friend of mine about her training, though no guarantees." The Professor nodded shook Barry's hand one last time, then rolled over to me and Wally, and ruffled Wally's hair affectionately, and gave him one last look he nodded and the Professor rolled out the door way, at least for a little while.


End file.
